Waffelle Onanoff
Waffelle Onanoff (also known as "Waffelle", "Waffy", "Waff", "The Waff" and, on occasion, "Waffa Waffa Doo Doo Yeah") is a human mage. Or, as she puts it, a Professional Asplosionologist. Appearance Waffelle is of below average height and a slight built, but not exceedingly such. Her skin is pale, offset by her thick, full-bodied black hair and dark eyes. Her single most notable feature is a nose ring, which she claims she wears to "annoy the brothers at the abbey." She has a cheerful, if mischievous smile. She wears the robes of a mage, but she keeps a collection of particularly colorful or interesting outfits for various occasions. She spends time showing them off to her friends and will spend ages trying to pick out the "right one" for an occasion - as several members of The Order will attest. There is a plush toy bat hanging from her backpack; featuring a large fuzzy body and felt wings. A present from her friend Verien, Waffelle does her best to look after it - even if she does use it as a pillow on occasion. Personality Waffelle is cheerful and friendly, but not obnoxiously so. Somewhat rebellious and mischievous, she is a bit of a joker and a trouble-maker, albeit within certain limits. She never aims to upset or offend, rather to just have a good time and a few laughs. Waffelle likes pretty dresses, good friends, having fun and maybe the occasional tipple. Despite her lighthearted nature, she is still loyal to the Alliance and dedicated to its cause. When she is tasked to do something, she will do her utmost to achieve it. She is a capable mage, well versed in arcane lore and more then capable of effectively emplying her talents. In a battle, she will try to hang back and blast her opponents with spells rather then letting them get close to her. History Ugh, Elwynn chat Waffelle doesn’t know too much about her past; her earliest memories are growing up as an orphan in the care of the Brothers in Northshire Abbey. Unfortunately, she didn’t fit in very well with the organised, regimented and disciplined life of the Monks there. Naturally loud and boisterous, she seemed to enjoy terrorising the locals and making a nuisance of herself. Running through the library and shouting was but one of her many pastimes. Figuring that she would never fit in, the monks sent her to Stormwind for schooling. While there, Wafelle found her true calling; a love of blowing stuff up. After showing a natural aptitude for magic (and explosions), she was schooled in the arcane arts in Stormwind. Figuring that she was ready to face the world, Waffelle travelled back to Northshire, returning to the abbey to enlist in the service of the Alliance, as well as cause some trouble. Setting out, she applied her destructive talents to dealing with the Defias Brotherhood and other threats to the kingdom of Elwynn. We need more Asplosions! A chance meeting saw Waffelle and Verien join forces to deal with several threats, such as the Ogres of Alterac. The two women formed a strong friendship, one cemented by their common loves of pretty robes, small fuzzy animals and mass destruction. And, while Verien was openly a Warlock, Waffelle didn't seem to mind. To her, destruction was fun, regardless of the type of magic used to accomplish it. Through Verien, Waff met Aishen Thornewood, a Night Elf Hunter who also took a shine to the young mage, albiet somewhat less enthusiastically due to her deep-set cultural biases. More importantly, however, Aishen introduced Waffelle to The Order, a secretive organisation that gathered together to combat threats to the world. Even though she seemed immature and a little crazy, Waffelle managed to impress the Order's (apparent) leader with her degree of dedication and knowledge of the Arcane. That she was a lot of fun to be around didn't hurt either. Through the Order, Waffelle became involved with fighting greater and more dangerous foes, travelling to the most hostile corners of the world. Despite the threats she faced, Waffelle cheerfully faced them, glad for the opportunity to defeat dangeorus foes and Blow Things Up Real Good. Her finest hour came when her pet Snowshoe Rabbit, Toothbrush, defeated the massive Silithid, Buru the Gorger. To infinity and beyond! When the Dark Portal reopened, Waffelle joined the rest of The Order in venturing into the world of Outland, and facing the threats that lay there. It was there that she made the acquaintance of another member of the Order, the strangely-named Night Elf Warrior FJ. Despite the Kaldorei's initial reluctance, the formed a capable team; FJ's love of big swords complimenting Wafelle's love of big explosions. Soon enough, Waffelle was was blasting a path of explosive destruction (or, as she put it, "Asplosive destrucity") across the ruined world. However, it was on her return to Azeroth on important matters that she made a number of startling discoveries. While trying to gain access to the ruined tower known as Kharazahn, she came into contact with the secretive organisation known as the Violet Eye. In conversation with them, she discovered that her long-missing mother, Pamela Cakes Onanoff was also a member of the Violet Eye; she was killed during a failed attempt to breach the tower, not too long after Waffelle was born. Furthermore, she found out that Pam was the sister of Sellek Lerenze, Verien's similarly absent father and, as such, Waffelle was Verien's cousin. Armed with this new information, Waffelle vowed to discover the truth behind her mother's demise, and asplode those responsible. Syrup and Toothbrush Upon learning to ride, Waffelle bought a Palomino Horse (or, as she called it, a “powney”, pronounced "POWNEY") and named it Syrup because, in her words, "Syrup goes with Waffles". Her faithful steed, Syrup has carried her across even the most treacherous of lands, running away at high speed from all manner of snaggletoothed beasties. On a trip to Dun Morogh, she also bought a pet Snowshoe Rabbit and named it Toothbrush becuse "He's soft and fuzzy, like a toothbrush". Nowadays, Toothbrush follows her wherever she goes, regardless of whether its an appropriate place for a small, fluffy bunny to be or not. According to Markozeta, Toothbrush is a good luck bunny. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Mage category:The Order category:Articles by Rick R